ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-Enhance!
Omni-Enhance! is the 1st and 2nd episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Magg-O-Net Monster was terrorizing the city of Bellwood Maurice: This was a good idea to bring back the Magg-O-Net. Sydney: "bug noises" Maurice: Yes it was, don't argue with me! Sydney: "bug noises" Maurice: I have not gained weight, how dare you! Ren: Are you freaks done arguing? Maurice: Oh look, it's Tennyson, come to stop us once again. Sydney: "bug noises" Maurice: Don't say that, he won't be able to win! Ren: We'll just see about that. "slams watch" {Transformation Sequence} Heatblast: Whoa, what's happened to Heatblast? He looks different. Maurice: What's with the change of appearance, trying to impress us? Heatblast: No, I don't understand it either...Omnitrix, you work in strange ways. flies in the air, zooming towards the Monster and killing all the maggots with his flames Heatblast: Wait, I have a jetpack? Cool! Maurice: Run, Sydney! Sydney: "bug noises" Maurice: Don't start with me. cops arrive and hand cuff the two as the continued to bicker Officer: Nice work, Ren. Heatblast: Thanks, Officer Barry. {Cut to HQ} Jen: Man, Ren has done amazing these past 3 weeks. Gavin: I know, and it looks like he's got more control on his aliens. crashes through the ceiling, landing with a pose Jen: Whoa, is that Heatblast? Heatblast: Like it? Gavin: He's different. Heatblast: I know, it's super cool! Jen: Is that a jetpack? Heatblast: Yeah, super duper cool! Gavin: And just when you think you've got control of your aliens, the Omnitrix throws you some new surprise. Heatblast: I know, it's great. "detransforms" Ren: Aw man, I was just enjoying my new Heatblast. Jen: We should head off now, dad's waiting for us outside. Gavin: Let's go! {Cut to Rustbucket} Ren: What's up, daddy-o? Ben: We're taking a roadtrip, I asked your great-grandpa if we could borrow the Rustbucket to use before summer ends. Jen: Sounds fun! Ren: I'm in. Ben: I even invited your Aunt Gwendolyn and Uncle Kevin. Gavin: Now, I don't wanna go. Ren: Why not? Gavin: My parents can be so annoying. Jen: We should ask Kenny, Gwen and Devlin if they wanna join us. Ben: Kenny and Devlin are dealing with some enemies in London and your older sister Gwen is busy with her college studies. Ren: "chuckles" An American Benwolf in London. Gavin: "laughs" Or Kenwolf. Ben: It's Blitzwolfer now! Ren: Whatever. Ben: Just get into the vehicle, first stop the Grand Canon. {Cut to Grand Canon} Gwendolyn: It's so beautiful. Kevin: Yeah, if you call a desert beautiful. Gwendolyn: Kevin! Kevin: What, I'm just being honest. Gavin: Dad's got a point, how is this beautiful? Jen: Anything and everything has beauty in it. Ren: Whoa, nerd alert! Gwendolyn: It's not nerdy, it's facts. ground started to shake and some tourists fell through the ground Jen: Ren, hero time! Ren: Right. "slams watch" {Transformation Sequence} Jen: Is that Four Arms? Gavin: More like Six Arms, now. Four Arms: Let's go! Arms jumps down, rescuing all the tourists and bringing them back up to the surface Tourist: Thank you, Six Arms. Four Arms: No problem, but my name's Four Arms? Tourist: "raises eyebrow" Four Arms: There's been a design change. Tourist: You should consider a name change. Four Arms: Don't tell me how to live my life and I won't tell you how to live yours. Tourist: Right, sorry. Arms hops back over to the Tennyson Gang and detransforms} Ren: Can you believe 'em, telling me how to hero. Gwendolyn: The nerve. Ren: I know. Ben: Let's keep going, next stop, Yellowstone National Park. {Cut to Yellowstone National Park} Jen: Oh cool, they've got a sculpting class. Gwendolyn: Let's go. Kevin: But what if others- Jen and Gwendolyn: Let's go! {Cut to Sculpting class} Gavin: Who knew sculpting could be so hard? Ren: Right, I've got a solution though. Jen: What's that? Ren: Diamond sculpting. "slams watch" {Transformation Sequence} [Diamondhead shoots diamonds outta his hand and Gavin uses his mana to sculpt a statue of Ren and himself Diamondhead: I like it. Gavin: Ok, you're new alien forms are cool looking. Jen: They're like Alien Gladiators. Kevin: More like, Alien Warriors. Diamondhead: Oh yeah, just call me Diamondwarrior for now on. "detransforms" Ren: Aw man! Ben: Alright, time for our final destination, the World of Wet Water Park. Gavin: Finally, something that sounds cool! {Cut to the World of Wet Water Park} Ren: Yes, something actually fun! Gavin: What should we do first? Ren: I was thinking, maybe scaring everyone outta line or maybe swim with the sharks or maybe even- Ben: No, no more aliens, give the Omnitrix a rest. Ren: Daddy don't tell what to do. "slams watch" Gavin: Wildvine? Wildvine: Ok, I can work with this, we can zip line across the whole waterpark and then land in the pool. Gavin: Creating a big splash! Wildvine: Exactly! grabs onto Wildvine, who creates a zip line and zips off Wildvine: Whoohoo! Gavin: This is so much more fun! Wildvine: Got that right! below, people are being terrorized by a girl absorbing their energy Wildvine: Uh oh, looks like Maria is back to no good. Gavin: Let's go. and Gavin drop down, landing on top of Maria Maria: Get off, I'm not your personal pillow! Wildvine: Huh, I thought you were. uses her powers to push the boys off of her and starts draining their energy Jen: Hey Morningstar, why don't you lay off on the feeding. Maria: No one tells me what to do. blasts Maria with her mana, knocking Maria out cold Wildvine: Thanks guys. "detransforms" Gavin: I'm still wondering how your aliens changed their appearance. Ben: Ren, did you by chance unlock a new alien? Ren: Besides Gax, there's this guy who kinda looks like Diamondhead 2.0 but now that I look at him it's more of an electricity guy. Ben: Show me the silhouette. pops up the dial and turns it, revealing the Unknown Alien Ben: Yep, thought is was him. Jen: What's wrong? Ben: Nothin's wrong, but the explanation for Ren's aliens change in appearance is because his upgraded Omnitrix has a new mode called Omni-Enhance. Ren: Really? Ben: Yeah, that's the explanation; wait! When did you get these other aliens? Ren: Can I not have 'em? Ben: Maybe with a different Omnitrix. locks up some of Ren's aliens, only leaving him with 14 Ren: Aw man. Ben: C'mon, let's head home. {Transformation} Heatblast: Meet you there. "flies off" Jen: This is gonna be one crazy ride. Ben: Yep. Heatblast: Whoohoo! {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson Levin *Kevin Levin Villains *Maurice **Sydney **Magg-O-Net Monster *Maria Morningstar Aliens Used *Heatblast (x2) *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Wildvine Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes